With of All My Being
by myevilregal
Summary: "There's been an accident." "Who is it?" "It's Emma." Sad one-shot. Pre-SwanQueen. Complete.


**A/N: Okay guys, please don't hate me for abandoning my other stories! I'm just horrible at following thorough with my writings. Well, here's a quick little one-shot. Disclaimer: I sadly don't own ONCE or any characters. (If I did, we wouldn't be allowed to air it.)MYEVILREGAL MYEVILREGAL MYEVILREGAL**Regina spun around with a mayoral smile plastered on her face and greeted the next guest that entered the town hall with a happiness that not a single citizen of Storybrooke had ever seen.

Her hair was curled to perfection and the knee-length red dress she wore hugged her body in just the right places.

She should've been here minutes ago, but it didn't phase Regina that the person she was waiting for would arrive late; it would be worth it to see the look on Ms. Swan's face as she noticed how stunning Regina looked.

She smiled and looked at the room full of guests socializing and dancing around. Most of the people were still skeptical over the random act of kindness that the mayor had shown when she planned this party for no reason. People were even more skeptical when they showed up and were greeted with a smiling mayor.

When had the mayor ever been smiling for anything other that malicious intentions?

After they got over the initial shock of everything, they enjoyed what a fantastic party it really was; scrumptious snacks and drinks were strategically placed throughout the hall and lively music pumped throughout the dance floor.

That was another thing; this party wasn't like the proper and tedious functions the mayor had held before, this was a party that people enjoyed going to and had fun at.

Regina smiled and nodded her head at a woman who grinned at her as she walked to where some drinks were. She grabbed a cup of water and walked towards the door.

The party had been started a while back, it was already an hour past the date on the invitations she had sent. Regina knew Emma had received the invitation; hers was the only one she had personally hand-delivered.

She stepped through the front door and onto the porch where colored lights were strung about in the dark evening. The mayor glanced at the town clock in the distance; yes, it was most certainly 8:03 p.m.

Regina sighed and looked both ways along the roadway, hoping to see any sign of a yellow bug.

Ah! There it was- no, that wasn't it…

Regina crossed her arms and watched her breath billow white against the black night.

She turned around to get back into the warmth when someone burst through the door she was approaching.

She jumped back when she saw the rushing face of Graham as he sprinted out the door towards the cars.

"Sheriff!" she ran after him.

He ran towards the police cruiser with the mayor on his heels.

"Graham!" she shouted.

He jumped into the car, "I can't talk Regina!"

"Graham, what's happened?" she asked breathlessly as she stopped outside his window.

He looked at her quickly, "There's been an accident."

Regina's eyes went wide, "Is anyone hurt? How bad is it?"

Graham looked at her impatiently, "There's one critical."

"Who is it?" Regina asked, already dreading the answer.

"I don't think I'm supposed to releas-"

"Graham! Who is it?" she growled.

He looked up at her slowly, "It's Emma."

**MYEVILREGAL MYEVILREGAL MYEVILREGAL**

Regina stormed into the hospital with long strides.

This was one sick joke; this couldn't have happened. It was impossible. It couldn't be true.

She waited for the flash of Sidney's camera, a picture for the paper labeled "The Mayoral Prank". People would laugh over it a while as they looked at the shocked face and wide eyes of their prestigious mayor when the bright light got her.

Regina waited for the flash. She waited to hear the snickering of people. She waited and listened.

As she strode along, she realized that she wouldn't hear the snickers, wouldn't see the flash.

She wouldn't, because this was reality. Sick reality. And sick reality didn't take pictures for the newspaper and snicker at pranks. Sick reality slapped you in the face and stole your purse. Or in this case, the town deputy.

Regina stopped in her tracks as she saw a covered gurney. The gurney didn't stop her; the red leather jacket laying on the bottom shelf of it did.

Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel her blood turn frigid. A single blonde lock of hair hang limply out from underneath the sterile blue sheet.

"Madame Mayor," Dr. Whale's voice sounded behind her.

Regina didn't turn.

"Madame Mayor?"

Regina didn't respond, but simply walked closer to the gurney and took the single tress in her fingers.

This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be gone.

"She's really..." Regina whispered.

"Yes."

**MYEVILREGAL MYEVILREGAL MYEVILREGAL**

Regina entered the room quietly and looked around.

The walls were too beige and the carpet to white to be anything other than a funeral home.

She noticed a couple pictures of the blonde sitting on a nearby table. A picture of her and Henry. A picture of her and Mary Margaret. A picture of her with her deputy badge.

The brunette finally let herself look at the mahogany casket at the front of the room. The mayor had paid all of the funeral home and burial expenses from her own money and thankfully no one had questioned why; some things were too hard to explain.

She couldn't do it. But then again, this was all she could do.

She slowly made her way to the box and felt a flutter in her heart when she saw the tip of Emma's nose peek out the top of the open casket. She continued to approach her fate until she was right next to it.

She could feel her mouth go dry when she saw the blonde.

Memories flooded into her mind of the stubborn deputy and herself fighting. Of the warmth of Emma's body close to hers as they argued. Of the coolness of Emma's breath tickling against her face in the chilling season.

Never again would she feel the blonde's words trail along her face.

She looked at the whiteness of her face and the stillness of her chest.

She willed the blonde's body to move, to show any sign of life, but she had already known that life and death wouldn't bend at her will; she had known that since the other life.

She reached out her hand and brushed a stray hair from the deputy's pale face.

Regina's breath caught in her throat when she felt the cold skin, but she didn't make a single noise.

Regina looked around the room once more to make sure that no one was there, though she knew that it would be silent for hours still; when she had requested to see Emma hours before the funeral, the owner was

silenced with one stern look from the mayor. She had left specific instructions to make sure not one soul would come through the door until she was done.

Regina slightly smiled as she ran a hand along Emma's red leather jacket. She had insisted not to bury her with the hideous thing, but everyone had kept saying that she'd want it with her.

Regina sniffed quietly and took her hand from the deputy's body and set it on the edge of the open casket.

She looked at the blonde with tender eyes before speaking.

"I wore a red dress to my party; it was my attempt at trying to catch your attention. That was the reason for

the whole party if you must know."

Regina breathed deeply before continuing, "Why did you have to be so thick-headed? I wanted you to see that I wanted you."

She swallowed thickly, "I wanted you to see the future we could've have together, with Henry. Maybe we could've had more children. Maybe we'd bicker over what to name our child," Regina smiled, "and over what color the nursery would be."

She traced a finger along Emma's lips, "We could've grown old together."

The mayor retracted her hand once more, "But then again, did you even want to be with me? I wondered that every day, Ms. Swan; I'd like to think you did."

Regina was quiet for a while, "You look like you could be sleeping. Isn't that what death is, Emma? Growing tired from this weary life? But you didn't choose to go, did you? Would you have stayed with me?"

A single tear rolled down the brunette's face, "They told me you didn't suffer. You went instantly."

Silence filled the room for a moment.

Regina cupped the blonde's face with her hand, "I wanted to kiss you, at the mine. But I was prideful," she stopped, "no, I was scared. I was scared you would reject me."

"I was in love with you Emma and I know I will never hear those words leave your lips but know, I will always love you."

Regina bowed her head until her lips met the blonde's.

No sparks flew and no magic happened, because Emma was truly gone.

The mayor brought her head back up and sighed.

She pulled a folded piece of paper from her trench coat pocket and slipped it into the blonde's leather

jacket, "Goodbye Emma."

Regina walked out of the building, leaving a piece of her heart inside.

**MYEVILREGAL MYEVILREGAL MYEVILREGAL**

The whole town felt the impact of the deputy's death as the hearse drove through the town towards the small town graveyard, gatherings of people in black driving behind it.

When they exited the cars and went to the plot of land where she was to be buried, many people's tear-streaked faces were fresh with new sobs wracking through them.

Words were spoken and cries could be heard from everyone.

The most emotional of all, though, didn't shed a single tear. She didn't cry; she didn't feel emotion. Her heart was being buried, and without her heart, what was there to feel?

She stood in the distance watching as part of her soul was being put into the dirt, along with a small note that read _I already miss you with all of my being._


End file.
